


【授翻】海底之虹/Undersea-Rainbows

by BakerSt233B



Series: Dr John H. Watson的私密博客 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dates, Epistolary, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Season/Series 02, Sexting, Sherlock and Dogs, Slow Build, Texting, The Abominable Bride: The Greenhouse Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, poetic writing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: If John ever saw a picture of how Sherlock gazes at him when he isn't looking, things would turn around very quickly for them.如果John曾看到过照片中Sherlock凝视他的眼神，那他们将会进展的非常快





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * A translation of [Undersea-Rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349556) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> 作者note：  
> 整篇文发生在ASIB期间；在Irene Adler的一切事情发生之后，但在Mycroft告诉John她死了之前。  
> 剩下的错误有些是我的错，有些是故意为之。你永远也不会知道两者的区别。
> 
> 译者note：  
> 感谢我的beta路边狗！

**1** **月** **29** **日：博客草稿**

我不知道自己为什么这么做。写一些永远都不想让别人看到的东西从来不是我的风格。我只是需要聊聊，但我找不到人交流。如果我去问朋友，他们只会对我眨眨眼，笑着告诉我放手去追吧。但他们不明白，我们并不像那样。 _Sherlock_ 并不像那样。至少我认为他不是。对，我不知道该怎么办，我也不想再回头找Ella用我的感情生活继续烦扰她。她给我的最后一个建议是写作，所以我就这么做了。我觉得写私密博客草稿总比真的自言自语要强点。

Mrs Hudson看透一切的眼神和与Mrs Turner讨论着“她们的男孩儿们”共度把的下午总是把我脑袋扰得一团糟。但今天发生的事…… 我不知道了。我真的觉得我疯了。

今天下午，她邀请我一同喝茶。好吧，是请我们两个。但Sherlock正在闹脾气，因为我让他在实验出错后独自把厨房清理干净，所以他不愿和我一起下去。而后Mrs Hudson提了句今天的日期，我装作在脑海里数了一下的样子，当然，其实我是知道的。已经一年了。一年前的今天，我在巴茨医院的实验室里向Sherlock递去了自己的手机，而他把手机和我的心一并接过了。

我本打算着开瓶酒庆祝一下这个日子，但Sherlock仍然赖在沙发上生闷气。我并不是很想跟一个裹着丝绸赌气的任性背影说，嘿我还记着咱们第一次见面的确切日期呐。取而代之的是，我在我的卧室里度过了我们的某种纪念日。像那些花痴青少年一样，一张一张翻看手机相册里的照片。

话说回来，Mrs Hudson说她为我和Sherlock感到高兴。“我之前特别担心他。我跟他说他需要一个朋友，但他没意识到这点，也没人愿意在他身上花足够长的时间了解到他纯净的内心。我真高兴你们两个孩子找到了彼此。”她的眼睛有些湿润，看了看壁炉架上相框里的照片。目前我不知道她到底以为我和Sherlock是什么关系，但她说的每句话都是对的。而且那张照片…… 好吧。

说实话——在不见天的私密草稿里我还是最好说实话——我爱那张照片。每次经过客厅，趁着Mrs Hudson在厨房忙着泡茶，我都会径直走到壁炉前看它。那是在我生日的时候照的。我跟几个朋友出门庆祝去了，心中因为Sherlock声称自己“有事”而暗暗失望。不过一条让人心神不宁的短信打断了我们，现在我记不太清究竟是Sherlock把微波炉弄着火那次还是硫磺大灾难那次，总之我匆匆赶回家，发现Sherlock毫发无伤——甚至还摆出了那副无聊脸——但公寓的空气里有毒，Mrs Hudson让我俩去了她那儿。

我的生日就是这么过的，只有我们三个人，不过，你懂，我想不出有比这更棒的了。Mrs Hudson生了火，拿出自己烘焙好的饼干，茶和威士忌招待我们。我挨着Sherlock坐在沙发上，他的脸庞被火光映得发亮。有时他并不像你印象中的那个，傲慢地横扫案发现场的黑色身影，今晚就是这样的夜晚。他给我们讲了他和Greg的第一个案子，天啊，真希望那时我就在，可以在博客里把这些都记录下来。Mrs Hudson和我笑到眼泪都出来了。我觉得Sherlock还没意识到他的幽默感跟他的智力一样出色。

中途Mrs Hudson拿来了相机，当时情景中的某些东西让我没有多想就把手臂搭在了Sherlock的肩膀上，闪光灯熄灭的时候，他被我紧紧搂在身旁。

我们看起来就像小学里最好的哥们儿一样。我把他拽过来的时候Sherlock失去了平衡，他的脑袋贴着我的脖子。我笑得如此投入，简直到了荒唐的地步。我总是盯着照片中自己的脸看，想着这也许就是我一生中最幸福的时刻。可当时的我并没有意识到这些。

有时我会很奇怪地开始难过，今天就是这样。我觉得我想念Sherlock，这很荒唐，因为他就在这儿。但我们已经有段时间不曾拥有那样简单纯粹的快乐了。自从圣诞节过后，221B的空气就比以往沉重许多，而我总是忍不住好奇Sherlock的心思有多少仍被Irene Adler占据着。

当然Mrs Hudson对此全然不知。“看看他，他多开心啊。”

我看着画框中Sherlock的脸，赞同道他这样微笑真的很好。但她只是说：

“哦，那个微笑，是啊。但你看他的眼睛。”

就是这样，她颠覆了我整个操蛋的世界。

Sherlock的微笑大大的，软软的，还有些惊讶。没经过计算，这很罕见。但他的眼睛，即使他在镜头前扭过了脸你也能看到，它们在闪耀。我之前从没注意过。而且我也从未见过它们那样闪耀过，我的意思是，出现了一个偏爱密室谋杀的连环杀手的时候也没有这样过。

真不知道我怎么能错过这个。可能这就是看和观察的区别吧，正如Sherlock一直念叨的一样。在Sherlock的脸上，我观察到了一些我没想到会见到的东西。我不懂了，因为我在照片中看到的，并不是那个让我像个傻子似的到处跟着，粗鲁又非凡的机器人。

我没法把它从脑海中赶走，索性继续想下去吧。我以前没能观察到的是什么？就像我说的，我一直在翻手机相册，耶稣啊，我都没有意识到我拍的照片全是Sherlock或是跟他有关的东西，但没有一张是我们俩的合影。所以我获得的唯一信息是，没错，Sherlock仍然漂亮得让人无法承受。说实话，这没什么帮助。我不知道我为什么要拍这些照片，持续对自己证明这一点。

不过我知道我的电脑上还有些别的照片，但不知怎的我几乎无法让自己去

操，他是上楼来了吗？我这会儿可不能被他推理出来


	2. Chapter 2

**1** **月** **30** **日** **:** **博客草稿**

我偷了，或者说没偷Mrs Hudson的相册。你可以说是为了科学，但这个说辞只有Sherlock说才有用，不是吗？她有不少生日那晚的照片，我把它们都看了一遍，专心研究Sherlock的眼神，系统地收集信息。看，这真的是为了科学。

不过我不指望自己能做得和Sherlock一样好。很好奇他会怎么处理这样的事。他如何把自己从不可避免会影响判断力的情感中抽离出来？我整个早上都盯着照片中他的眼睛看，可以说，它们令人惊讶。我不明白它们是如何工作的，怎么能抓住如此精确的细节。当把一个物体至于审视之下时它们看起来就像聚光灯，颜色浅淡,把一切拆解，直到黑暗中不剩一物。

同样，它们也在不断变换。在犯罪现场，它们是灰色，白天在室外时是浅蓝色，在停尸间的时候是某种黄色，在221B几乎是绿色，在夜晚的暗巷里它们闪烁着我无法确切形容的光芒。就像海底的彩虹。

哇哦，幸亏我没试着在我的公开博客里描述他的眼睛，那大概会立刻暴露我，不是吗。而且，这是Sherlock会嘲讽的那种诗意。我向上帝祈祷Sherlock不会登录进我的博客并看到这个——目前为止，他没理由怀疑我在这儿藏了任何东西，所以我认为我应该是安全的。（但如果不是：SHERLOCK，现在就停下，不然，我对上帝发誓，我以后再也不会给你泡茶了。你知道我是认真的，我从来不在茶上开玩笑。）

我可能听起来像个不可救药的浪漫主义者，但我真的不在乎。Sherlock吸引我的一切都集中在他的眼睛里。锋利，生命，毁灭性的美。

当我没在看的时候，它们聚焦在我身上。

现在，我已经看完了Mrs Hudson之前的相册。再没有一张照片是新的。我猜我一直忙于分析自己的表情，试图确保Sherlock没法推理出来任何事，以至于我从来没好好看过Sherlock的脸。在每张照片中都是一样的，他海底之虹般的眼睛闪耀着，甚至当他没在微笑的时候也是一样。就像我在他身边时，他的面具不足以遮住它们的光芒。

从来没有人这样看过我。操，真可怕。

而我笔记本电脑上的照片则加剧了这种可怕。一年来Greg给我发过一些在犯罪现场和其他类似的地方的照片，还有一些是圣诞派对上的。办案时的一些照片令人尴尬，因为当Sherlock在调查或是喋喋不休推理的时候，我看他的样子比我以为的要直白多了。那些照片里，Sherlock在他的大衣外套下咄咄逼人，他的颧骨锋利得该被法律禁止，他的眼神严苛无情。（我不明白怎么可能有人不盯着他看，当然，我还是希望你不要看到我几乎流口水的画面。）

但在我蹲伏于尸体旁，或是和工作人员说话的照片里，Sherlock的眼睛都紧盯着我。他的表情各异；柔软，隐约被逗乐，骄傲，有的时候几乎是……害羞？或是发着光。我想不出更好的词了。

他看起来就像是在说我做的事对他来说很重要。

他看起来就像是希望我会回头看。

他看起来就像无法控制自己。

在其中一张照片里，我们看向对方。而且，说真的，那也太热切了，我都没法多看一秒，因为那种表情本不该被外人看到。我们真就那样站在几乎半个苏格兰场面前吗？难怪人们会说闲话。但重要的是，那张照片中可不只是我。Sherlock的凝视他妈带电。

接下来的是圣诞节的照片。它们太糟糕了。Sherlock一次都没微笑过。那时候，我以为那是因为Irene Adler的假死对他的影响，但现在我再看那些照片…… 好吧，这可不是我观察到的。

Sherlock为什么要用那种幽深、迷失的表情盯着我的后脑勺？为什么每当Jeanette接近他，或是接近 _我_ 的时候他的脸都会不屑地扭曲？我绞尽脑汁想寻求一个解释，但只有一个简单的答案，不是吗？那看起来像是吃醋。

我的意思是，我假定这一切都可能是以一种……朋友的方式。他之前从没有过朋友，当然我对他很重要。但——实话说，你可以对朋友微笑，你可以为朋友感到骄傲，或是和他们一起开怀大笑，或者别的什么。但你特么不会 _用那种眼神看着他们！_

我试图用某种方式辩解，告诉自己只是自己的希望作祟。但这并不是。这是证据！而且没错，这绝不是他在一年前我们第一次共进晚餐的时候他对我说的情况，但，嘿，他可能只是惊慌失措了，如果他以前从未有过恋爱经验的话。

这真荒唐。我们真是彻头彻尾的 _荒唐_ 。我们是彼此的 _一切_ 。我们 _应该_ 在一起，一年已经远远超过了足够长的等待时间。

他告诉我他和工作结婚了。这不是事实。他，实际上，和 _我_ 结婚了。

哦上帝。我该怎么让这个固执的傻瓜意识到呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**1** **月** **31** **日：博客草稿**

我想拥有他。

我好爱他。

我该怎么


	4. Chapter 4

**2** **月** **1** **日** **-2** **日：短信**

John    23:56  
天啊，这是我生命中最漫长的一晚。

Sherlock    23:56  
耐心，John。SH

John    23:57  
这才午夜，我要冻死了。

John    23:58  
目前为止你什么都没看到？

Sherlock    23:58  
没，应该不难推断，因为我还没有叫你过来。SH

John    00:00  
如果坐一起的话应该会好点。

Sherlock    00:00  
虽然对我们此刻的目的来说相当不可行。 SH

John    00:01  
你知道。我们有段时间没像这样出来过了

Sherlock    00:01  
正合我意。膝盖要难受死了。  
SH

John    00:02  
我有点怀念只是和你聊天的感觉。两个好朋友，你懂

John    00:02  
两个男人

John    00:05  
我觉得从Adler之案结束后我们就没怎么出来盯过梢

John    00:07  
顺便问一下，后来你收到过她的消息吗？

Sherlock    00:07  
别摆弄你的手机了，盯好入口。SH

John    00:07  
我能兼顾。

Sherlock    00:08  
你用两根手指头在键盘上打字都很勉强。SH

John    00:08  
我可想不到我都能用两根手指做什么。

John    00:11  
所以，她又给你发短信了吗？在那之后？

Sherlock    00:12  
只有一次，几天前。SH

John    00:14  
她说什么？

Sherlock    00:14  
“再见了, Mr Holmes.” SH

John    00:15  
好吧。那这样，你以后没法再见她了？

Sherlock    00:15  
我为什么会想再见她？SH

John    00:16  
你就承认吧，Sherlock，她让你印象深刻！

Sherlock    00:16  
可敬的对手，一次不同寻常的冒险。SH

John    00:16  
还是一个漂亮的女人。

Sherlock    00:17  
女性是你的领域；你的意见我记下了。SH

John    00:21  
好吧，Sherlock，我能问你个问题吗？

John    00:21  
我是你最亲近的朋友，无论在你听来这是什么意思。

Sherlock    00:22  
没错。SH

John    00:22  
是的，但我对你的过去仍然一无所知

Sherlock    00:22  
什么? SH

John    00:23  
好吧，你过去有没有

John    00:23  
你懂

Sherlock    00:23  
并不懂? SH

John    00:25  
经验

Sherlock    00:26  
你为什么突然这么说话？SH

John    00:26  
你为什么必须独身一人?

Sherlock    00:27  
如果你指的是爱情纠葛，John——我恐怕你是的——就像我之前多次解释过的，所有情感都令我反感。那是精密仪器中的沙砾，是镜片上的裂纹。SH

John    00:29  
等等，那是我写的。你引用我在博客里对于你的描述！

Sherlock    00:29  
正是。SH

John    00:29  
不，那是我的话，不是你的！

John    00:30  
那是我想展示给读者的你的形象，而且大家都买账了

John    00:30  
但我没有, Sherlock

Sherlock    00:30  
天啊，我从来没有如此迫不及待地想被凶残的烟囱清洁工攻击。SH

John    00:31  
我很抱歉，我不是想让你不舒服。

Sherlock    00:31  
我没有。SH

John    00:31  
我只是说

John    00:31  
我不明白你为什么不允许自己有所感受

John    00:31  
很明显Irene Adler对你来说意义非凡

Sherlock    00:32  
拜托了，John，你又绕回去了。SH

John    00:34  
是啊。好吧。所以这意味着你不被女人吸引吗？

Sherlock    00:35  
这有什么重要的? SH

John    00:35  
不重要。只是因为我是你的朋友，我想了解你

John    00:35  
我只是想进行一次正常的交谈

Sherlock    00:35  
别，求你。 SH

John    00:36  
好吧。那我先说。我是双性恋，如果你不知道的话

John    00:41  
哈 哈！就是说这意味着你不知道！;)

Sherlock    00:42  
我怎么可能知道？你一直说你不是同性恋。SH

John    00:42  
对啊，我不是。

John    00:42  
我是双

John    00:42  
要留心啊，大侦探 ;)

Sherlock    00:43  
总有出错的时候! SH

John    00:43  
该你了 来吧

John    00:43  
别把我孤零零地留在柜门外面！

John    00:44  
你不直。你是无性恋（注1）？同性恋？

Sherlock    00:45  
同性恋. SH

Sherlock    00:45  
尽管这仍然无关紧要。SH

John    00:47  
如果你这么说的话。

Sherlock    00:57  
只有过女朋友。SH （注2）

John    00:57  
你不能回避问题，不是吗？ ;)

Sherlock    00:57  
你也不能，很明显。SH

John    00:59  
实话实说，我觉得女朋友行不通。她们和我贝克街的生活不是很搭。

Sherlock    01:00  
哦拜托，性别对这个问题才没什么影响。SH

John    01:00  
不。我意思是我可能一段时间内不会约会了

Sherlock    01:00  
为什么? SH

John    01:01  
也许我希望和你过二人世界 ;)

John    01:17  
你还在吗?

Sherlock    01:18  
专注于案子，John。SH

John    01:18  
如你所愿，Sherlock。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注  
> 1\. 原文是“Are you Ace？”。Ace, 查了一圈基本确认是Ace umbrella的简称。维基百科是这么说的：灰色性向（英语：grey-sexuality）是介于无性恋和有性恋之间的一种性向，一般使用半性向（demisexual、semisexual)，偏无性向（asexual-ish）或是偏性向（sexual-ish）等词语来称之。The Frisky将其定义为：“介于有性与无性之间，一种可男可女的取向”。被认为是灰色性向的个体会被称为gray-A、grace或gray ace，并构成所谓的“Ace umbrella”。所以严格来讲并不算是无性恋。但灰色性向者通常被认为比较倾向于无性向的一端。 
> 
> 2\. 这里是侦探在推理John作为双性恋时过去的情感状况。不是在说自己[facepalm.jpg]


	5. Chapter 5

2月2日：博客草稿

好吧，我能不能就

他是同性恋。我失眠了因为

好吧，操你妈Irene Adler。

现在我们之间充满了各种可能性。我敢打赌他并没有预料到这一点。今晚我们忙完案子后回到家，我知道了他是同性恋，他知道我是双。他看起来很慌乱，刻意回避我的目光，但这只增加了我们之间的张力。哦天啊，那种张力。

几个小时之前我们还只是普通的朋友关系，现在却连空气都厚重到无法顺利地吸进肺部了。这本该吓到我的，不过也许那种友谊到最后本来就行不通。说真的，那有多普通呢？

他仍然在说他不想跟任何人建立浪漫关系。所以假设中的那个人的性别无关紧要，他是这么说的。如果我认为他是认真的，我会立刻后退一步离开他——事实上，我已经试过这么做了。

可我看到那些照片了。而且，现在我能看到，每时每刻都能——我抓到他在盯着我看的眼神。海底之虹在我的脸和身体上流连，光滑又温暖，仿佛我的皮肤能感觉到它们。而且现在我没法再假装自己不知情了。不，我不能仅仅因为他害怕就退缩。

我觉得事情可能是这样。他要么是个处，要么就是在之前的关系中受到过很恶劣的对待。上帝，我希望不是后者。总之，我认为他害怕是因为他不知道 _那_ 意味着什么。说浪漫点，就是和一个珍爱他的人在一起。

我想展示给他看。上帝啊，我想展示给他看。

如果我可以呢？我不确定他会有什么反应，但，我很开心地告诉你这正是我从青春期开始就一直勤于练习的领域。该让“三大洲”Watson闪亮登场了。 

 

所以，我再说一遍，因为看来这样出奇得有效。

Sherlock是同性恋。

好了，我该睡了。


	6. Chapter 6

2月3日：博客草稿

 

我的脉搏火箭般直冲云霄。我自己的心跳让我颤抖。我回想起不久之前发生的事情，记起他看我的眼神。他的眼睛是如何发光。那几乎骗过了我，因为我已经非常习惯看到他那个样子，虽然我从来没能理解。我的身体甚至比我的大脑还早地明白了那意味着什么。

有个重大的声明卡在我的喉咙里，时不时让我说话声音破碎，但我一直让它呆在那。我不想吓到他，他看起来已经够受惊的了。他可能会像在Angelo’s时一样拒绝我，那样的话就太可惜了，特别是考虑到他正……爱着我？我觉得。

所以我开始只是微笑。他不会为此就冲我大喊大叫。他总不能因为我冲他微笑就拒绝我。

不是吹，但这个微笑让我在橄榄球队时代吃得很开。这是终极测试：如果Sherlock Holmes真的超脱了肉体凡胎，他就会对此免疫。

好吧…他没有。

我当时在厨房，清理桌子，整理窗台上的垃圾，他则坐在他的皮椅子上看书。当他放下书思考什么的时候，我抓住了他的视线，然后我微笑了。

一开始他看起来很困惑，但我仍然没有打断这个对视，他转而移开目光，好像他以为我是在看别的什么，不是在对他微笑。

然后他也微笑了起来。那个微笑如此微小又迟疑，羞涩得一小股气流就能让它消散。这时我转过身，因为我知道我已经得到了他的注意力。我转身回到我正在做的事情时，他看着我。我能感觉到自己皮肤上闪耀着的海底之虹的光芒，但我假装不知道。我让他保持着好奇，保持着 _那样_ 的注视。


	7. Chapter 7

2月4日：博客草稿

他欺骗自己的方式真是不可思议，同时还有点悲哀。我一直在不动声色地调情——微笑，眼神，简短的触碰，诸如此类的东西。他的反应比我预期中的还要强烈，所以我得小心不要压垮他。比如今天，我们在犯罪现场，他忙着嗅尸体上的鞋子，而我正和法医交谈，打听他们发现到的信息。有一件事引起了我的注意，所以我走向Sherlock，在他旁边蹲下。我把一只手放在他的肩膀上，主要是为了让他注意到我。他抬起头，我对他讲了那件事，同时把手移到了他的小臂上。

当然，只是为了保持平衡。

我站起来后，他的视线追随着我，上帝啊，是那种敏锐的海底之虹的眼神。我走了几步，转过身时他依然在看我，仿佛忘了在我触碰他之前他正忙着推理。

他推理模式时眼中的敏锐是……那从未消失过。每个表情出现在他脸上的时候，都像是被放大了十倍，那让他的眼睛无比明亮，以至于直视的时候会隐隐心痛。就像现在，那个害羞的表情又出现了。一个人怎么可以害羞得那么张力十足？

我几乎就要把那当成渴望，但是我敢打赌，他根本不明白自己在渴望什么。

当然，最终我们发现这个案子只是场爱情闹剧，这个男人杀了那个女人，只是因为她没有回应他的感情。我发誓Sherlock喋喋不休地叫嚷了整整五分钟这是多么荒谬无聊且乏味，如果每个人都能保持头脑冷静那将会变得多么好，如果人们的脑子都被有关爱情的思绪所塞满那么难怪每个人都这么蠢，而我只是，

好吧，我不知道该说什么。我愿意付出任何代价去了解那个伟大的头脑中想的到底是什么，还有他彻底无视的身体中发生着什么。这个男人是个行走的矛盾体。现在要是有个线索就太好了。

说实话，他大喊大叫的内容让我相当心烦，烦到了不想和他一起吃晚饭的地步。但我饿了，而且我也不能让 _他_ 挨饿；他根本不会注意到这件事的发生，我尽量不去一直纠结于它。

于是在回家的路上我们去了一家中餐馆，他为我拉开门，在我走进的时候一只手放在了我的腰部。这晚最终以我掏钱结账，冲着他微笑，看着他迟疑地回以微笑而结束。

这样的晚上，我几乎忘了自己是在和一个自称是高功能反社会的男人打交道。他不是，而且这个想法荒谬至极，他必须意识到这一点。他可能希望自己真是那样的人，这让我有点难过。

我希望能拥有更多这样的夜晚。我会试着给他做饭，正式的那种。因为很明显我不能就这样离开，即使事情的发展可能会使我心碎不已。

你就不能让我爱你吗？


	8. Chapter 8

2月5日：购物清单

米粉

鸡胸肉

酱油

1-2个鲜辣椒

豆芽

鱼露 （我需要这个吗？这是啥？）

花生

一个酸橙

酒？   ——不要太贵的

蜡烛   ——如果买酒的话就不要了

 ~~润滑油？~~    反正无论如何都需要

牛奶

佳发蛋糕（注）

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 佳发蛋糕（Jaffa cakes）：是一种由英国食品公司McVitie's发明于1927年的蛋糕状饼干，以佳发橘之名命名。通常直径2 1⁄8英寸（54毫米），由两层松糕夹一层橘子味果酱并涂上巧克力制成。形状可大可小，也以棒状形式出售。


	9. Chapter 9

### 2月6日：博客草稿

他在门口呆住了。

这比看到一把步枪指着我还他妈糟糕。很可能我看上去就像车灯下的小鹿，尽管我一直预计着他的归来， _等着_ 他回来。

烛光在海底之虹中闪烁。

接着他走到桌边坐下。

我很庆幸自己没把酒摆上，不然可能他真的已经被吓跑了。

事实证明我还是能做出一盘他妈的泰式炒河粉的。他装作不情不愿的样子，但还是吃光了他的那份。他甚至忘情到开始刮盘子了。当叉子在他嘴里，他的目光向上掠过，遇到我的眼睛时，我笑了，他脸红了。

这位伟大的侦探，最终也不过要臣服于自己的身体需求。

“你喜欢这个，”我说。

他翻了翻眼睛。“我猜是吧。”

“我不会告诉别人的。”我没冲他眨眼，但也很接近了。

他的表情让人捉摸不透。“你觉得我在意这个吗？”

他突然如此认真，让这个对话远比对于食物的讨论严肃得多。

“什么 _是_ 你在意的？”我问。

“工作。”

“你两者可以兼得。”

“那会让我变得迟缓。”

“那会让你闪耀。”

“诗还是留着在博客里写吧，John。” 

 

总而言之，本来可以进展得更好一些的。我刚吃过早饭，他甚至还没起床。

…哦，我收到了一条他的短信。等等

 

操，我不知道他到底

他是不明白这听起来是什么样子么?

如果他知道我在试图追他（我相当确定他知道）而他又真的不想要我（他昨天表现出来的就是这样），那他就该小心一点不要调情。他不会在无意中这么做的，他会躲得远远的。

操，我得下楼。


	10. Chapter 10

### 2月6日：短信

Sherlock    09:15  
我泡了茶。 SH

John    09:15  
你。泡茶。为什么？

Sherlock    09:15  
有充分记录表明茶对你的情绪有积极效果。 SH

John    09:16  
什么让你觉得我需要它呢？

Sherlock    09:16  
你一直躲在你的卧室里。不难推理。SH

John    09:17  
如果这么说，你也一直躲在你的卧室呢。

Sherlock    09:17  
我现在在火堆旁了。加入我。SH

John    09:17  
你生了火？？

Sherlock    09:18  
实际上，我是一个成年人了。SH

John    09:18  
这也是我一直试着告诉你的。

Sherlock    09:19  
下楼，John。我已经习惯认为周末早晨是属于我们俩的了，而且我发现我没法再享受没你的周末早晨。SH

John    09:20  
好吧，如果你中午愿意和我吃昨天的剩饭。

Sherlock    09:20  
昨天的泰式炒河粉非常美味。别生闷气了。SH

John    09:21  
小心点，这听起来几乎就像是一句“谢谢你”。

Sherlock    09:24  
我不是有意要对你无礼的，John。谢谢你给了我一个最愉快的夜晚。SH

John    09:26  
这是不是意味着你允许我再为你做饭？

Sherlock    09:30  
我只知道我没法再对你说不。SH


	11. Chapter 11

**2** **月** **7** **日：博客草稿**

自相矛盾的信号啊，你的名字是Sherlock Holmes（注1）。我为他准备那顿晚餐后他并没刻意和我保持距离。相反，他似乎试图修复之前发生的事来恢复我们的亲密。说实话，看起来他就像是在乞求我和他调情一样。所以我只是想知道如果我真的放手去做的话会发生什么。

Mycroft今天来寻求我们的帮助。这听起来像是个为Sherlock量身定做的案子，如果是Greg带来的话他肯定会爱死这个案子的，但事与愿违，最终我们不得不对付一个在沙发上生闷气的四岁儿童。Mycroft仍然十分强硬——好像这是什么新鲜事一样——所以最后我只是告诉他我们会接下这个案子，以此打发他离开，让我好好对付Sherlock。

Sherlock穿着他薄棉睡衣和红色睡袍躺在那。现在，既然这是个私密博客，允许我说一句他穿着这一身是多么性感吧。是的，他穿着西装和过于紧身的衬衫的时候帅气逼人，而我很乐意在我们追逐罪犯的回家路上在一个黑漆漆的小巷里把它们揉乱。但他穿着柔软的睡衣的时候，上帝啊，我只想依偎在他身边，闻着他，抚摸他，紧贴着他，透过薄薄的布料感受他。

……天啊。我还是继续吧。

Sherlock躺在沙发上，半闭着眼盯着天花板。一开始，我试图和他讲道理。他根本没听。只是时不时深深叹口气。

所以我改变了策略。我停下来，歪了歪头，只是说：“哈。”

立刻就有了回应。他无法忍受别人想明白了什么他不知道的事。他扭过脖子看着我。“什么？”

“小可怜Sherlock，”我说，“你是不是有哪里不舒服？”

他的眼睛眯了起来，可能在看到我假装皱眉和刻意露出马脚的微笑的时候意识到的。

“不”，他断然说，显然是被生病这种可能性侮辱到了。

“你确定你没生病？你觉得热吗？你的脸有点红。”

其实并没有。他的脸苍白得接近透明，但这会儿有点泛着粉色了。他盯着我。“我很好。我没‘生病’。”他甚至真的挥舞着做了引号的手势。傲慢的混蛋（注2）。

“这得由你的医生决定，不是吗？”我走向前，腿靠在沙发扶手上，在他抬头对我眨眼的时候低头冲他微笑。“因为如果你感觉不好，我会照顾你，你知道的。”

“你为什么要犯傻？”他吐沫横飞地说。“停下。”

“如果你觉得身体不舒服以至于不能接这个案子，我会检查你。你需要我去拿体温计吗？掏出我的听诊器？（注3）”

是的，是的，我知道，先别忙着批判我，因为这真的起效了。他的脸猛地就红了，从沙发上弹了起来。他在两分钟内就穿戴整齐，在我花了太久和鞋带作斗争的时候为我扶着门呵斥我。

这个案子真的很有前途——Sherlock现在正他的思维宫殿里呢——但我敢说他全程心猿意马。我之前没有意识到我有多么渴望这种事。去营造那种张力，然后看他在我接近的时候心慌意乱。我远远地待在背景中，冷静又沉稳，看着他无法再保持拒人千里的外壳，这真的很值。

在这一点上我可能又在自吹自擂了，但是，哦，我可以等。我可以在看着他扭动的时候硬的像岩石。我甚至不再需要橄榄球队/军队制服就能做到这点，只需一个眼神或者恰到好处的微笑，我就能让人扑倒在地——Sherlock也不例外，如果他知道该怎么做的话。如果他要试图色诱我的话，很可能仅仅是他的声音就能让我当场死亡，加上他的眼神的话杀伤力更大。但他对此一无所知。

为了打破他自己构筑的那道冰墙。为了让他无法自持。为了让他无论何时看到我的微笑就会脸红。

上帝啊，希望我对这个的爱并不是个错误。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 原文为：Mixed signals, thy name is Sherlock Holmes. 莎士比亚他老人家在哈姆雷特的经典句式“Frailty, thy name is woman.”。当然这个大家应该都知道了（。）  
> 原文是Arrogant arse。是这样，译者翻译的时候有开一个机翻辅助一下生词的习惯。所以当我不小心扫到机翻出来“傲慢的屁股”的时候整个人笑疯了。  
> 原文Whip out。感谢TJLCE让我知道了这个动词短语的“涵义”。俚语中whip out有“快速而无所顾忌地暴露男性生殖器”的意思。你们的好医生在对侦探隐晦地开黄腔。


	12. Chapter 12

**2** **月** **6** **日** **-9** **日：小纸片上的留言**

_(_ _在冰箱里的架子上_ _)_

亲爱的混球, （1）  
如果你在找那些老鼠耳朵，放弃吧。  
John

 

_(_ _便签仍然在冰箱里；新添了信息_ _)_

_愚蠢的白痴，_  
_你知道我放着它们是为了做一个实验。_  
_我希望你能明白你造成了多么大的不便。_  
_SH_

 

_(_ _便签还在冰箱里；新添了信息_ _)_

我警告过你除非你就要用，不然我就会把它们扔出去。  
你说你两天前会做那个实验，但现在它们已经发臭了。

 

_(_ _便签转移到了壁炉上的镜子上_ _)_

_这正是 **重点** 所在_ _. SH_

 

_(_ _便签转移到了_ _Sherlock_ _的显微镜镜片下_ _)_

我今晚会补偿你

 

_(_ _在_ _John_ _笔记本电脑的盖子下；一张新的便签粘在之前的一张上面_ _)_

_怎么_ _? SH_

 

_(_ _便签转移到了_ _Sherlock_ _平时摆放鞋子的空地上_ _)_

好吧，我是计划着用酒和电影款待你来着，但你出去了。改天？

 

_(_ _便签转移到了_ _John_ _左脚的鞋子里_ _)_

_听起来很无聊。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签转移到了_ _Sherlock_ _西装口袋里_ _)_

哦，但和我一起的话就不一定了。

 

_(_ _便签被移走了；在藏在_ _John_ _衣柜中的一瓶酒旁被发现_ _)_

_对于“电影之夜”来说这酒真是没必要的贵。_ _  
_SH__

 

_(_ _便签转移到了_ _Sherlock_ _放袜子的抽屉里_ _)_

为了取悦精致男孩儿嘛！（注2）

 

_(_ _便签转移到了早晨的茶包上_ _)_

_我才没被取悦。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签转移到了_ _Sherlock_ _的床头柜上_ _)_

只是目前没有。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 1.原文：Dear Arse 。感受一下这个……调情风？
> 
> Whatever it takes to please the posh boy! 觉得自己翻得不到位。原文给出来，大家体会一下~


	13. Chapter 13

**2** **月** **10** **日：博客草稿**

我得写点什么。在这样的景象当前，还是忘了读书这件事儿吧。我只是不能再一直盯着看了。让我手头忙起来。

我们有了一位……客人。Mrs Hudson用了我们圣诞节送她的票，今天和她的妹妹一起去了大加纳利岛。她的妹妹养了只狗，找不到人帮忙照看，因为通常都是Mrs Hudson负责做这件事。所以我主动施以援手。其实我相当害怕，因为我完全不知道Sherlock对于一只狗会作何反应，而且我的这个决定也没真的问他的意见。但无论如何，Thompson今天到了我们家。

Sherlock认为Thompson是他见过的最聪明的小生命，当然，也许得除开他自己。他已经开始在说话的时候把他俩作为一个整体了。“Thompson和我并不饿。”“Thompson和我认为那件套头毛衣很糟糕。”“Thompson和我需要思考。”

然后他们互相交换一个眼神。Thompson时不时转向Sherlock，进行某种他们双方似乎都能明白的非语言的交流。她也爱Sherlock，这很，你懂。

不知怎的让Sherlock更可爱了。

我今晚出门购物了，回来的时候他俩都躺在客厅的地毯上，睡着了。Thompson的爪子放在Sherlock的手里。我是说，我简直

我给Sherlock盖了个毯子，我觉得我应该因为成功控制住了自己没在他太阳穴上亲一下而被授予奖章。


	14. Chapter 14

**2** **月** **11** **日：短信**

Sherlock    14:04  
John Watson，回来。立刻。SH

John    14:04  
我很乐意，但我在乐购呢。你需要什么吗？

Sherlock    14:05  
不要假装对自己的所作所为一无所知。事实是你认为我不会注意到的这件事，这足以说明你比我一开始预计的还要傻多了。SH

John    14:06  
不知道你到底在嚷嚷什么，但我买些佳发蛋糕作为停战礼物怎么样？

Sherlock    14:06  
试图用甜品使我分心。你把我当成什么了？ SH

John    14:06  
我猜是今晚把所有佳发蛋糕都吃完的那个人吧。至少我希望是被你吃完的，而不是Thompson。

Sherlock    14:07  
哦，所以你现在想起来她的存在了？真棒。SH

John    14:07  
什么？

Sherlock    14:07  
当我告诉你看好她的时候，我并不是意味着“留下我卧室的门敞开着就去楼下Mrs Hudson那里”。SH

Sherlock    14:10  
沉默？多么有说服力啊。SH

John    14:11  
好吧我我甚至不会问你是怎么知道这个的。但我又不是长时间出门。她有个天花板上的灯泡需要换。

Sherlock    14:11  
但这个时间足够Thompson溜进我的卧室并且 **卧在我的床上。** SH

John    14:12  
好啦。对不起。不过她也没那么脏。而且她只躺在床脚。

Sherlock    14:12  
她卧在了我的 **枕头上。** SH

John    14:13  
我他妈？？你回来之前我检查过你的床的！见鬼，你是怎么发现的？？

Sherlock    14:13  
你毁了我的床。我希望你现在开心了。SH

John    14:14  
相信我，当我毁掉床的时候可不是这个样子。（注1）

John    14:14  
我会帮你换床单，如果这能让你感觉好点的话。

Sherlock    14:15  
并不能。你发誓会守护我的卧室的！SH

John    14:15  
你对你的床充满了奇怪的保护欲，Sherlock。

Sherlock    14:15  
那是我 **睡觉** 的地方！SH

John    14:16  
你还把脸埋在Thompson的毛里睡在小地毯上了呢。

Sherlock    14:16  
我没有。SH

John    14:16  
你就有。

Sherlock    14:16  
我没有。 SH

John    14:17  
你有。而且我知道这件事是因为我早上差点被一个六英尺高的瘦高侦探绊倒。

Sherlock    14:18  
那是为了科学。SH

John    14:18  
你必须得停下了。在收银排队的地方咯咯笑会让人们以为我是个神经病。

Sherlock    14:18  
停下什么? SH

John    14:19  
表现得这么可爱。

John    14:24  
往家走了。给你和Thompson买了两盒佳发蛋糕。

John    14:25  
你现在肯定又在做动眉毛的那个表情。不是吗

Sherlock    14:25  
什么动眉毛? SH

John    14:25  
当你试图不被什么好吃的所诱惑的时候，你的眉毛会微微皱起来。

Sherlock    14:26  
你可能没你想像的那么了解我。而且你也不在这儿，所以你永远也不会知道。SH

John    14:26  
哦但我一会儿就能看到了——当我回到家并且引诱你吃佳发蛋糕的时候。

John    14:27  
我了解你，Sherlock.

John    14:27  
我还知道你现在在微笑。一会儿见。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> 注：原文是Believe me, this is not what it looks like when I ruin beds.。


	15. Chapter 15

**2** **月** **12** **日：博客草稿**

所以……那还是发生了。

我真的不知道他为什么对他的床这么挑剔，不过他有时候是挺强迫症的。他允许Thompson趴到任何地方，纵容她做他妈的任何事，除了卧在他的床上。Thompson一定知道这一点，所以那就成了没人注意的时候她的首要目的地。

我昨天从乐购回来的时候Sherlock正在生闷气，我去给他换床单的时候他跟着我，全程监督。他一直冲我喊着我做错了。换个床单能怎么 **做错** ？？就像我说的，强迫症。

最后，我往他脑袋上扔了个枕头。

我 _发誓_ 我没预料到这会发生。我他妈怎么可能会知道会以那种方式结束？

我是说，

根本不是我的错！我并没想把他引到这种情境中来， _他_ 不仅把枕头扔了回来，还把羽绒被也扔过来了，于是我就倒在了床上。而且我也许不小心

哦，见鬼，我甚至不知道那是怎么发生的。但是我们有点像是在摔跤。同时还来了场枕头大战。我不知道，但那

唉，好吧，没人会看到这个所以我就说出来吧：那真是他妈的火辣。

愿上帝宽恕我的灵魂。

 

Sherlock很强壮，当他把我推倒的时候他的胳膊结实得像石头。

但我更壮一点。他奋勇抵抗，我是说把他扑倒并没那么容易。老天爷啊这听起来真污这真的 **不是我的本意，** 我只是试着去描述

不过，他在我耳边喘着气，这相当下流了。他皮肤上散发着温暖的气息，潮湿，还有点在摔跤中产生的汗水。一切进展得如此之快，我真的没有时间去考虑任何事请。直到他躺在床上，我跨坐在他身上，把他的两只胳膊举过他的头顶钉在床垫上。

一切都静止了，我们的脸已经足够接近，能从分开的唇瓣中感受到彼此的呼吸。

所有的颜色都消失了——床单的白色，他衬衫的灰色，他肌肤的透明，唯一剩下的颜色就是海底之虹。

他的眼睛睁大，我们凝视着对方。

接着颜色回来了，并从他的脸颊上升起来。

他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，而我

对他低下身，沉没于他的嘴唇，他的胸膛，他的……这本该比任何事情都简单。

三大洲华生上尉保持了冷静。当我的伴侣失去控制的时候，保持自制对我来说总是会更容易一些。我迎着他的凝视，弯起嘴角微笑着说：

“你可不是我的对手，Holmes。”

他甚至不再眨眼了。


	16. Chapter 16

2 月 13 日：博客草稿

我们之间的空气噼啪作响。我们和Thompson一起穿过公园，大部分时间很沉默。彼此毫无肢体接触。

我的右手因他左手附近的磁力而刺痛。有时我得用尽全力才能克制自己去牵他的手。

我们的胳膊太近了，虽然几乎不会刷到彼此，但我一直都能 _感觉_ 到它就在我身旁。

他用眼角的余光瞥着我，我对自己微笑，假装没有注意到他。

有时候，我们比以往的同步性都高。虽然一字未言，但我们一直都在交流——眼神，眉毛，头部的倾斜……他脑海中的光芒此刻刺眼夺目，他飞起时的姿态让人目眩神迷。当他降落时，他气喘吁吁地冲我微笑，脸上是纯粹的喜悦。（注1）

我知道他注意到了这种改变。我看到了他在回家的出租车上眉头微微皱起。

他知道我是对的。这让他闪耀。

在家里，我们因为Thompson的饮食规律而争执不休。他做了某种研究，完全放弃了主人给我们的指示，制定了他自己的计划。他还做了狗粮，在他以为我看不到的时候偷偷塞给Thompson。我冲他喊着如果他能给狗狗做饭，那他至少应该也能给人做饭。他冲我吼道不要再吼了，因为我吓着Thompson了。

感觉我们很像一对在养育孩子的父母，而我的心里有种诡异的漂浮感。就像，这也许就是我想要的，在未来的某天。

一只狗，或者

操，别往那儿想。

晚上的时候我看电视。不过我主要是在看他，看他在自己的电脑上忙着些什么。他往旁边瞟了一眼，不是对着我，但也足够他在视线边缘看到我了。他装作没有注意到我在看他。

当我抓住他看向我的视线的时候，他的眼睛几乎在燃烧。 

 

我甚至一次都没有提到过他的名字。从什么时候起仅仅一个“他”就意味着我生命中的那个他了？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> 译注：原文he glow of his mind was positively blinding at this last case, he flew and it was dizzying to watch. When he lands, he smiles breathlessly at me with such pure joy.我不清楚我理解得是不是有误，欢迎指正。


	17. Chapter 17

 2月14日：博客草稿

[译注：事出有因，请我的beta不要动这一章的错别字！]

**

我之前从来没有在意过情人节。只有当我试着去打动别人的时候，我才会假装着在意一下。但这绝不是我今天关注它的原因。我不知道为什么。我开始怀疑我之前从未爱过，而事情就是这样了。我爱这个男人，我爱

我觉得他知道。而且我觉得他知道今天是什么日子，因为我觉得他就是因为这，才在我有机会提议今天来个电影之夜之前就逃出了公寓。他可能从我的指甲或者别的什么上就推力出来我要这么提议。我的聪明鬼（注1）。

他倒是给我发了个短信说他在巴茨，所以我收拾了个毯子过去了。我到的时候他正在实验室里。他看起来很好，没错，他

我想把一切都记录下来但我怎么可能做到呢，他就像来自另一个世界一样，他就像，他非常

我希望他感觉良好，我步希望给他造成压力或任何不适。我希望他能感觉到自己很珍贵。他确实很珍贵，他应该知道！我告诉他既然他说那瓶酒对于电影之夜来说过于昂贵了，也许对于野餐来说会好一点。他只是用他的海底之虹看着我——那真是个不错的描述，窝真庆幸我保留了这个——而且我说如果他不想的话可以不去，我可以把我带来的点心留给他，明天再见。

但接着他站了起来，尴尬地把手背在身后，我只想把他团成一个小小的球然后放在口袋里好好保护他。我带他上了楼顶，他很惊讶，我喜欢让他惊讶，我能余生都这么做吗？我们能就这么决定

我们坐在毯子上，用从医院里顺来的纸杯喝着昂贵的红酒。他对纸杯十分鄙夷。我无法停止微笑。我把为他准备的心形小点心递给他，我不太确定当我说今天商店卖的只有这个的时候他是否相信了。我觉得他没信。但他还是吃了。而且他把一点点糖霜蹭到了鼻子上，那可真是我见过的最可爱的场景！我什么都没说，他也没注意，所以他就顶着脸上的糖霜坐在那。我不知道喜欢他这样的人性化是不是很诡异，就是，糖霜粘在了我的天才侦探的脸上这件事不知为何令人惊喜。

天空清朗，从屋顶上看，伦敦是如此美丽。酒喝完之后他躺在那儿看星星。记得他说他觉得它们很美那次吗？就是那样的小瞬间出卖了他。他不关心太阳系，那对他来说不重要，但……他真心欣赏星空的美丽。也许，如果我真的很幸运，他和我在一起的时候也会像那样。我不需要他理解，他可以继续像个疯子一样跑来跑去，粗鲁而傲慢，说着什么他的大脑就像个存储数据的硬盘的话。我不需要他因为什么见鬼的浪漫就把自己的生活完全颠倒过来。我只是需要他在奔波间隙回到221B的家，回到我的怀里，一次又一次；把我们看作一簇星星，允许我凝望他夜空般的美丽。

我只是坐在那，凝视着他的脸。我想知道把自认美妙之物收入眼底时，那两道海底之虹看起来是什么样子的。这时我突然意识到他一定知道我一直在盯着他看，但他没有阻止我，也没有因此取笑我。

我觉得我跟他讲了一些话，关于他对我是多么重要，他是发生在我身上的最意想不到但仍被期待的事情。他只是躺在那，看着星星，随后他抓了抓鼻子，发现了糖霜，然后从他的手背上把它们吮去了。

那个样子的嘴唇真的没有被法律禁止吗？？？？

最后我躺在他身边，只是短短一会儿，因为我感觉到他的手在我手旁边，而且很冰冷。所以我们回到了家，沉默不语，但是是以那种亲密的方式，就像在一个不错的约会之后的午夜会有的那种沉默。在出租车上，他的头枕着我的肩膀睡着了。我仍然觉得我的胸膛要爆炸了。他闻起来就像，我不知道，他的头发棒极了，他棒极了。我想牵他的手。

上帝，我从来没有因为谁如此时空过。我不知道我该怎么这么继续这样活下去

车停下的时候他醒了，嘴里喃喃着我的名字，就像是个问题，而我想告诉他 _是的，是的，_ 但是

当我这么做的时候，我想确定他已经准备好了。

在客厅里他转身面对我。

“感谢你……那什么。这个。”（注2）

“什么？”

“你。显而易见。”他指向我，摇了摇头，露出了最害羞的那种微笑。“晚安，John。”

 

没错。我会在大约四个小时候醒来，把这一幕在我脑海中循环播放。我明天会是该死的一团糟但我不在乎。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> 注1：原文为My clever man。  
> 2：“Thank you for the… thing. That.”。体会一下吧我尽力了翻不出来……


	18. Chapter 18

2月15日：博客草稿

他一天都没有直视我的眼睛。他有时会这么做，自己团成一团，不说话，不和这个世界交流。但这是另一种沉默。他看起来在沉思，我是说，他总是陷在自己的脑海里，但现在这看起来就像……他在处理什么事儿。

我很害怕他会决定自己不想要这一切。

晚上的时候我在沙发上看电影。我刚开始看的时候Sherlock在他的房间里，我没勇气敲门问他要不要和我一起。

如果他不想要我，他当然有权拒绝。

但几分钟后，他带着Thompson出来了，他们都在我旁边坐定，狗狗在中间。我们看电影的时候Sherlock仍然很沉默，这于他很反常。我心不在焉地抚摸着狗，没注意到他也在做同样的事，直到我们的手在她的毛里互相刷过。我没有抬头，他也没有，在电影余下的时间里这不断发生。

我对他说晚安的时候他没有回答，但至少他没表露出厌恶与傲慢。他当时在看着狗狗，表情柔软。有一点伤心。他看起来就像个小男孩儿，抱着膝盖蜷成一团，一只手埋在Thompson的毛里。让他在他的思绪中深陷一整夜是挺让人害怕的，但也许Thompson能开导开导他。


	19. Chapter 19

2月16日 博客草稿

吻一个人从来没有这么困难过。

我能在嘴唇上感觉到它。仿佛我已经了解他皮肤的纹理，因为我的嘴唇就应该在那里停息。

我想把他的上皮细胞网络像地图一样印在我的唇上。仿佛如果不这么做，我就找不到出来的路，那是唯一的出路。

我们坐得非常近，我能呼吸到他的气味。在意除此之外的任何事真他妈的难。我无法说话，无法思考，无法控制自己的面部肌肉去隐藏这一切。我也不确定我是不是想这么做。

我看着他，努力不向前倾，而他闪闪发光。我们之间的空气越来越稀薄，就像是要助我们一臂之力。这完全不需要任何努力，我都不确定他会在这一刻阻止我。

他的嘴唇在尖叫着求我去吻。我的嘴唇刺痛着，拒绝了。 

 

我们那时在沙发上看电影。Thompson在地板上，她就这一次没有塞在我们之间，而是卧在了Sherlock平时放脚的地方。让一只熟睡的狗狗挪挪她的屁股，这是不被上帝允许的行为——我如此提议的时候Sherlock认为我疯了。我说他可以把脚放在沙发上。他过度小心地坐下，滑稽地把脚举在空中，皱着眉，哦天啊，我提到过我爱他吗？

总而言之，这就是为什么他的脚最后到了我的大腿上。

不敢相信他不知道会发生什么。也许他不知道脚可能会出人意料地敏感。我一开始只是把手放在他的脚上，试探一下这样是否可以。他并没收回它们，而且他正生气地推理电视节目，所以我猜他没觉得不舒服。

当我开始按摩它们的时候，立竿见影的就是他的声音改变了。音调降低，语速减缓。

然后他在一段推理过程中忘了自己原本说到哪了，在我认识他的一年时间里，我从未见过这样的事情发生，真是超乎常理的火辣。

接着，他完全停止了说话。

我的手对一些事渴望到 **发痛，** 而屈从于渴望的感觉美妙至极。它们无法停下，它们不会听命于 **足够了** ，它们移到了他的胫骨和小腿肚。我能为他的胫骨和小腿写诗，也许这是当时我正在做的事，我

他不再看电视了，开始看着我。我瞥向他，他那急切的眼睛，染上红晕的脸颊。“还好吗？”我问。

“Mmm”，他声音破碎着回答。我想，我想，我想让他发出这样的声音

我半心半意地笑了一下，转向电视屏幕，仍然在爱抚着他的脚和腿。我能感觉到他在我身旁，感觉到他闭上的眼睛，感觉到他嘴唇分开，感觉到他小小的蠕动，呼吸，感觉如此强烈以至于我的右半边脸感觉火辣辣的。

我保持冷静，就像个他妈的战争英雄。

电影结束的时候，我把手放在他的膝盖上。他没能藏住一丝颤栗，他看着我。海底之虹流动着，有些迷茫。

“晚安，Sherlock。”

“John，”他说，就像这是个什么下流的词一样。

我们盯着对方。我能具体感受到这个瞬间持续得太长了。当我意识到如果我还想假装无事发生的话就必须得转移视线的时候，那一秒已经过去了。但我不想假装，而他甚至都没试一试。他的眼睛映出了星星，不是天上的星星，而是被他深藏在内心某处的那些。

他吞咽了一下，我突然意识到。他在等。他认为我可能会吻他。

他没有躲开。

但他看起来吓坏了。我不想在他吓坏了的时候吻他。

起身回到自己房间之前，我最后抚摸了一下他的胫骨。我没有听到他从现场离开的声音。


	20. Chapter 20

2月17日：从笔记本上撕下的一页，收藏在John的钱包里

 

在公园散步。慢慢地，静静地。一个字也没有。

新鲜空气。融化的雪，雪水和泥泞。潺潺流淌的自然溪流。薄薄的云层遮盖后的太阳。

白色，棕色，新绿蕴含的希望。蓝色的围巾，玫瑰粉的脸庞。流动着的海底之虹。镇定的肩膀。轻浅的呼吸。

春天让Thompson充满了活力。我们放开了她的牵引绳。她把湿乎乎的雪溅到我们裤子上。Sherlock对此不置一词。我们两个都一言不发。

慢慢走着。手臂刷过彼此。

手臂接触。

手臂紧贴。

意外地。

温暖。飙升的心跳。我嘴唇上镇定的微笑。

Thompson发现了一截树枝。她和它摔跤，跳来跳去，冲它低吼，充满快乐。

我们停下。我们观看。手臂紧贴。两只手寻到彼此。他没戴手套。

他没有戴手套。

看着狗狗，看着海底之虹，看入我的眼睛。有一丝太阳的光芒，明亮。

春天的气味，融雪的气味，皮肤的气味，呼吸的气味。

没人移动，至少不是有意。如此缓慢，如此缓慢，倾斜，下降。

双唇擦过

双唇触碰

双唇紧贴

意外地。


	21. Chapter 21

2月18日：博客草稿

我们还没有好好谈过那件事。亲吻仍然要么小心翼翼，要么是偷得的。

他什么都不说，但他在唱歌。我从来没见到过他心满意足到无意识地哼歌的地步。这美得简直无法形容。

他的声音冲击着我灵魂中某些未知的和弦。我的身体随着他的重低音而震动。我想紧贴着他，感受到它在我胸腔上的震动。我想吻他，让他吃惊地停下来。

他不会主动挑起一个吻。至少他认为是这样。但他有种表情：羞涩地看着我，下巴向前倾斜一点点。

 

就像现在。他不再哼歌了。我在笔记本的边缘遇上了他的眼睛。我继续写作，他继续盯着我。

公寓很安静。Thompson昨天离开了，我们没有说话，因为我们不需要。我们的交流从未像现在一般多，只不过都是在完全的沉默中。

再过一秒，我就要去打破它。我要把这些字眼挂在我们之间静止的空气中。

“你想要一个吻吗？”

 

_是。_


	22. Chapter 22

2月19日：短信

John    10:45  
那还好吗？

Sherlock    10:45  
什么还好吗？ SH

John    10:46  
今天早上。我有点忘乎所以了。只是确保一下你还好。

Sherlock    10:46  
我为什么会不好？就我的记忆而言，当时我们两个都在。SH

John    10:46  
你看起来确实挺好。;)

John    10:48  
那就是说，你想要那样的事？

Sherlock    10:48  
哪样的事？SH

John    10:49  
你想让我一直吻你？

Sherlock    10:50  
我认为可以接受。 SH

John    10:50  
哦，你认为。所以不管怎样，对你来说其实都无关紧要，对吗；）

Sherlock    10:51  
别再发那个笑脸了。很烦人。 SH

John    10:52  
嗯。就和我回到家，用一个吻打断你读了一半的关于蜂群的文章一样烦人是吗

Sherlock    10:52  
正是。SH

John    10:52  
再加上，如果我把你可爱的下唇拉进我的嘴里。

Sherlock    10:53  
Mm。那将极为不便。SH

John    10:53  
而且上帝保佑你得忍受我把手指滑进你的头发中。我注意到你真的很讨厌这个。

Sherlock    10:53  
那……其实没有很糟。SH

John    10:54  
没有？那如果我用指甲抓挠你的头皮呢？然后另一只手移到你的脖子上，非常轻地爱抚你，几乎没有触碰到你……

Sherlock    10:55  
我觉得那应该会挺好。

John    10:55  
已经忘了蜜蜂了，嗯？

Sherlock    10:55  
没有。我只是让你继续；不用管我。SH

John    10:56  
我知道了。那如果我开始吻你的脖子，对你来说也没什么影响喽。

Sherlock    10:56  
是的。SH

John    10:56  
是的?

Sherlock    10:57  
对，如果你想让我把注意力从科学研究转移到你身上，这还远远不够。SH

John    10:58  
当然了。而且你甚至可能不会注意到我在你的大腿上坐下，跨坐在你身上。

Sherlock    10:58  
是的。 SH

Sherlock    10:58  
不是。SH

John    10:59  
你知道我接下来会做什么吗?

Sherlock    11:01  
不 SH

John    11:03  
我会开始解你的衬衫扣子。我已经想了一整个早上了，Sherlock。你穿着那件黑色衬衫是多么迷人。我根本等不及把它从你身上脱下来。

Sherlock    11:03  
你真这么想？ SH

John    11:05  
是的。不过我会缓慢地来。就和我沿着你的喉咙向下亲的速度一样缓慢。这时你会把头向后甩，把脖子暴露在我面前。 你会开始发出那种气喘吁吁的声音。上帝啊，那种声音，Sherlock。

Sherlock    11:05  
John. SH

John    11:07  
我会沿着你裤子的边沿爱抚你的腹部。接下来我会吻你的胸膛。如此如此缓慢。而就在你将要开始担心我永远不会把你的乳头纳入口中的时候，我会这么做。而这会让你啜泣。

Sherlock    11:07  
John SH

John    11:07  
你想要这样吗？

Sherlock    11:07  
是 SH

John    11:08  
你想要我接下来做什么？

Sherlock    11:09  
我想要你SH

John    11:09  
你想要我拉开你的拉链吗？

Sherlock    11:09  
Mm

John    11:10  
那我会这么做的。我会隔着你的内裤感受到你。天啊，我想知道你摸起来是什么样的。

Sherlock    11:10  
Joh

John    11:10  
你会邀请我到你的床上吗？

Sherlock    11:11  
是的。John

John    11:11  
你想让我像给你换床单那次把你钉在床上吗？

Sherlock    11:11  
我

John    11:12  
是?

Sherlock    11:12  
是

John    11:12  
你接下来想要什么？

Sherlock    11:12  
我想让你操我

John    11:13  
Christ

Sherlock    11:15  
你会吗？

John    11:15  
哦，我会的。不过不尽然。

Sherlock    11:16  
为什么？

John    11:17  
我会慢慢地来。

Sherlock    11:17  
JOHN

John    11:18  
你忘了结尾的SH了。

Sherlock    11:20  
你什么时候回家？ SH

John    11:20  
等我轮班结束。你只需要等等就行了。

Sherlock    11:20  
我不想等，我想让你操我 SH

John    11:21  
那你可得等更长时间了。我准备改天再做这个。

Sherlock    11:22  
你不想吗？SH

John    11:22  
Sherlock，相信我，我没有比这个更想做的事儿了。我只不过同时也想看你求饶。

Sherlock    11:23  
你知道我从不求饶。SH

John    11:24  
而你知道我可以改变这个。当我十分缓慢地准备你，在你体内卷曲我的手指，不急不忙地慢慢操你的时候，你会求饶的。

Sherlock    11:24  
你就赶快回来吧，John

John    11:25  
看，已经开始了。

Sherlock    11:30  
我准备把你的海军蓝毛衣扔火里了。SH

John    11:30  
不错的尝试。

 

John    12:26  
我想你。等会儿见。


	23. Chapter 23

2月20日：博客草稿

我从来没见过Sherlock傻笑成这样。

我们当时在从苏格兰场回家的路上，有很多刚下的雪。那太适合团雪球了，我只是无法抗拒。我想看看自己能否粉碎Sherlock在案子结束后惯有的那种令人生畏的侦探的感觉。

现在我说不出哪个更好：枕头大战还是雪球大战。枕头大战中我让Sherlock涨红了脸，在我身下气喘吁吁。但在雪球大战中，我让他涨红了脸，在我身下气喘吁吁，同时还在 _咯咯地笑_ 。他的脸颊被冻成了玫瑰色，看起来就像是从圣诞故事的插图中走出来的。他努力保持着不断扭动试图逃脱的表象，但他甚至并没有真的尝试。

他的眼睛闪着光，笑声就像溪流一样从他身上倾泻而出，而且我从来没有见到过这个。没见过这种无拘无束的快乐和童心。天啊，他真 _开心。_

而最棒的是他让我看到了这一幕。

我吻他的时候，他仍然在微笑。

然后我把更多的雪塞进了他的裤子里，他 _尖叫_ 。

 

是的，我赢了这场战斗。我们终于回到家的时候，我身上是又冷又潮湿，狼藉一片，但他情况更糟。我没有跟着他一起去冲热水澡，尽管他的眼神在邀请我，但那是件很亲密的事。

顺便说一句，到现在，那场淋浴已经进行了很久。尽量不要去想他可能正在里面干什么吧。

好的，这并没帮到什么忙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 这章的灵感来源于@ContactSH and @contactJHW. 谢谢你们两个小天使!


	24. Chapter 24

2月21日：Sherlock枕头上的一张便签

上楼。

John


	25. Chapter 25

2月22日：未送出的信

Sherlock,

在黑暗的房间里，你的声音听起来就像音乐。当你小心翼翼地推开门，你的卷毛被楼下的光亮映衬出轮廓，你迈出一步却又犹豫不决，悄声呼唤我的名字。你的声音就是音乐，我这个普通的名字比任何歌词都更有意义。

在黑夜的中央，你的睡袍瑟瑟作响，像一棵白杨树。当你哒哒走过地板，在我床边低下身，先是坐着，然后小心翼翼地躺下，便身处于世上最安静之地的中心。之后发出响声的只有你的睡袍，它搅动一方空气，让我的周围萦绕着丝绸和Sherlock头发的味道。

在我的床上，你的眼睛是海底之虹一样的坚硬宝石。我吻你，直到你的呼吸声打破了房间的宁静，我把衣服从你皮肤上滑下来，你的手漫无目的地在我背上胳膊上头发中游走，我的双手目的明确地缓慢游走于你身上的每一寸肌肤。然后你睁大了眼，目光尖锐，闪闪发光，海底之虹异常深邃，它们紧紧追随着我的每一个举动。

之后它们消失于你的眼皮之后，直到只有白茫茫的一片。当我把你握在手中，当我的手指划过你的会阴。你的眼睛紧闭，双眼间出现了皱纹。

我得把我的鼻子凑在那里，紧贴着你。我喜欢那种蹙眉，Sherlock，我喜欢它。

蠕动。喘息。紧贴。弓背。纳入，哭叫，半是在笑。你彻底把自己交给了我。你对我的身体投降了，你对你的身体投降了，以一种我从未从任何人身上见到过的方式。你放弃了理智，我也失去了我的。

“求你——”

被压在我的神夏，你的嘴松松地张着，难以忍受的柔软。当你的头甩在我的枕头上，你试图把自己更紧地贴向我让我更深地进入你，但同时还把你的阴茎在我腹部蹭，你的呼吸只是颤抖的 _J-J-J_ …你的嘴如此柔软，我无法抗拒，只有品尝它，一次又一次，把你的唇瓣吮在我的口中，感受着你努力说出我的名字的尝试。

柔软的手。修长的手指。乱抓的指甲。汗涔涔的皮肤。健壮的胳膊。凹下的腹部。颤抖的双腿，裹在我的悲伤。你脖颈旁的气味。你缠乱的头发。你热烈的吻。Sherlock。

Sherlock。

在我的怀中，你在贴紧我胸膛之前身体折成一团。当皮肤上的热度退却，我们的四肢仿佛液体，我们的腿交缠在一起，我们累到没有力气接吻。然后你靠在我胸前，鼻子紧贴着我的皮肤，我感觉到你的呼吸逐渐平缓。

我现在还不会告诉你，Sherlock，暂时还不会。但如果你还没睡着，你会听到我在想。

我爱你。我爱你

 

你的John。 （注）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 并不是“Yours, John.”是“Your John”。不是客套的那种。


	26. Chapter 26

2月23日：博客草稿

Sherlock站在起居室里，盯着地图和证据墙，手搭成塔尖状抵在下巴上。他已经这样站了大概一个小时了，岩石般纹丝不动。

我看着他，想着他不那么平静的时候的样子。

他支使着周围的每个人，惹毛他们，其中一些人会向我投来同情的目光，显然想象着我和这个混蛋在家时不知道是什么样的地狱景象。不过我只是微笑。他们可丝毫不知道他有多容易就转变成狼狈地说着不连贯的话求饶的状态。他们不知道当他触摸我的时候脸上那种柔软，几至虔诚的表情。

唯一让他露馅的就是他看我的方式。有时，在工作进行中，他的海底之虹聚焦于我，伴随着一个神秘的微笑闪烁着。

“John，”他说，而整个世界都被装进了这一个音节中。他的意思是

“跟我来。”

“跟上我。”

“看。”

“救我。”

“干得漂亮。”

“我喜欢你”

我甚至希望他的意思是

 

哦，他现在需要我了。嘟囔着一些我听不懂的推理，但听起来这意味着我们最终要急急忙忙冲出门去。最好起身去拿我外套了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and that could be the end of this story.  
>  If not for the fact that, as you know, Sherlock will fall in less than four months. I'm sorry to point it out. I tried to ignore it myself, but when I read fics that just leave me with that knowledge, I feel betrayed. And I'm not one to betray my readers.  
> So instead I will thoroughly demolish your hearts with a part 2 and 3 of this series. I'm sorry. I don't make the rules. (Or do I? I'm not even sure any more.)  
> You could obviously ignore me and imagine they lived happily ever after! But I promise that even those who stick around for the angst will get a happy ending eventually. Just keep your eyes fixed on me.


End file.
